Heaven and Earth
by Callum Parr
Summary: Look i had a normal life, but they never last. i fell in love,became a superhero, and potential singer. i want to tell you my story, my name is Jessy, i look like a playboy bunny, and a mutant. real hot!" From Callum Parr's Heaven and Earth. READ PLEEZE
1. Chapter One DIfficult Situation

_Heaven and __Earth_

Callum Parr

**Chapter one**

**Difficult situation **

Jessica Andrews, who prefers to be called Jessie, was a troubled 18 year old orphan girl living in New York; she never kept herself out of trouble. She worked as a full time phone operator, her office was a small cubical, crammed with paperwork and notices. To add she has an unusual secret she manipulates water and at night she is Water-mage, a superhero of sorts.

"When are you going to ever go out clubbing?" asked one of her office friends. "Haven't the time" she replied back. Her office friend was Amanda Jenkins, she always dressed to impress had black hair, brown eyes, and was a dark toned person from England. "So tonight" Amanda said sarcastically, "No I can't I've got…" she said in an immediate halt with Amanda looking at her with a look of anticipation on her face. "Well I never, you have a date don't you?" asked Amanda girly. "No I've got to do stuff" she snapped back, "So what's his name? You know I like details" backed Amanda not listening to anything Jessie said. "Look I haven't got a date alright" said Jessie annoyed. "So if you haven't then you'll come clubbing with me and Natalie" Amanda said annoyingly "ok I'll go" with that Amanda left the small cubical. Staring flatly into computer screen she let out a gasp for air, and tried to continue with her work. She felt a sudden tingle in her body; she got up and headed to her boss's office. The floor she worked on was a maze of little cubicles and photocopiers, she was about to open the door when she heard "Hey Jessie, over here" Jessie turned to see where the voice came from. It was the guy she had an eye on him for some time. "John" she said fast walking towards him, John stood there and said "So did ya miss me?" John was from Yorkshire in England, he worked in a bakery that sold the tastiest cakes and pies. "Where are you off to?" asked John, "Just feel sick, wanna go home" she replied. "Aw I'll get me violin" he said teasing her. "Shut up" she said punching him in his arm, "I've got to go, see ya tonight" he said giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Bye" she said blowing him a kiss, just about everyone in the office was looking. "What?" she said, walking to the door she tried to enter.

Just as Jessie was walking through the door, the phone rang. Walking past the phone to the refrigerator, she picked out a cake she got from John's bakers. The phone turned onto answer machine, "Hey it's me, just to let you know code red, some thugs are trying to rob Harleys and co." Jesse dropped her cake into the bin and into her living room. She walks up to a mirror "Jessica Ashton" she calls to the mirror "eye confirmation scan please" Jessie looks into the mirror and a eye scanner opens out of the glass, Jessie looks into the glass and with a flash of blue and green lights, the wall beside her opens to reveal a secret entrance. Jessie runs down the steps, to a large hardened water door with a code pad, she types the code 785643, the door opens to reveal a large room made of what seemed like diamond but was actually water. On the far end of the room there was a blue costume, which were blue leather pants and a blue leather corset.

"What do we have here?" a thug said smashing a glass case to get a diamond ring with other stones around them. "Look like a keeper" said a thug. The shop they where robbing was quite small, it had a security desk, twenty different toughened glass cases, with pictures of diamonds, and a door leading to a back room. "Hey boys" said Jessie. The thugs turned around one with the cheek to say "hey baby, what a girl like you got to do in a place like this?" Jessie looked at the thug with anger in her eyes, she clicked her fingers and said "Come get me" the thugs looked at her and laughed. Jessie took a deep breath; her eyes produced an intense glow. She held both her hands beside her, the water in the air span in her fingers, and then produced a water bubble in each hand, "Boo" she said in a spooky manor. The thugs got out there guns, Jessie with a smirk the water bubbles changed into a set of sai. The thugs shot the guns, but the bullets never hit Jessie, they shot through her. "My turn" she said cheekily, she ran up to the first thug and back flipped kicking him in the jaw, he fell to the ground and Jessie stabbed the sai into his arms. Then after forming more sai she ran up to the second thug and stabbed them through his legs, leaving him to fall to the floor. The last thug was whimpering in fear "Please don't hurt me" he whimpered, "I'm not going to hurt you, just kill" she said while holding the sai to his knees. "Water-mage, over here" standing there was Dark-mage. A man that can cast any type of spell by the thought, he was wearing a long robe with a rod that had a magic theme to it. "So DM what are you doing here?" asked Jessie "Can say the same for you" he replied while walking through the door. "Got a tip about a heist" they both replied. Laughing they turn to the last thug "So what are we going to do with him?" asked Jessie. "I'll put a fire cage around him, he won't get out" replied DM. Dark mage was chanting over and over "I call you on the fires of hell release unto him a fire cage." The ground started to shake, the temperature rose and a cage made of fire erupted from the ground, "That'll hold him" said Jessie. The two heroes walked out the shop, "How about we go to the park just you and me?" asked DM. "Is that a date you offering John?" asked Jessie "Maybe, anyways how did you know it was me?" he asked. "I've always known, who goes out the town, and both the hero and the baker is nowhere?" she asked cheekily.

They walked over to the park; it was a romantic spot at night. "It's lovely tonight" said Jessie, "yeah" replied John. They walked to a picnic bench and sit down, "Hungry?" asked John. Jessie nodded, he waved his hands and a table of food appeared out of nowhere. There was Spaghetti Bolognese, a cake, wine, and candy and salad. "Dig in" said John, "Why thank you Mr McDonald" Jessie teased. They ate and drank over jokes and conversations, "So how come I haven't done this any sooner?" asked John "I don't know, but It's great you did" replied Jessie. "So are we going I think I drank too much?" asked Jessie. They got up out the picnic benches and started walking down the path "So what was it you went out of town for?" Jessie questioned almost tripping on a stone. "Just had to visit my mum in England" he replied. Jessie was linking arms with John till the end of the path, she tripped over on herself. "Whoops looks like someone had a touch to much" smiling lifting her up he looked into her eyes, and she was looking into his. They stayed in that position for about two minutes, they leaned in for a kiss, they where getting closer and closer until she had her lips on his and his on hers. She was kissing him slowly and passionately for about five minutes. "Let's go to my place" she suggested.

"So where do we go from here?" asked John, with his arms wrapped around her. "We can give it a try" replied Jessie. She got up from the bed with a gasp, "what's the matter?" "Nothing, just thirsty" she replied. She started to concentrate and the water in the air started to form a ball of pure water, the ball grew bigger and bigger until she could fit it on her hand, she reached out and picked up the water ball in her hand and it changed, into a glass of water. She gulped it down, "I've got to go sorry" she said. She kissed him on the head and left.


	2. Chapter Two Claire

_Heaven and __Earth_

Callum Parr

**Chapter 2 **

**Claire**

Jessie walked along a dark alley; everywhere she turned there was homeless people, and rubbish. As she walked her ribs started aching, she continued to walk on but her head was pounding. She fell into a corner and rested, the water in the air started to swirl, puddles on the floor where dancing.

She felt weak at this point and almost tired, she tried to control the dancing water, but no use her power was weak, too weak. She saw people look at her as if she was a bug that needed to be squished immediately; she was getting paler and her temperature was increasing. The dancing water seemed to react to her weakness; it started to stop dancing, and instead split itself into pieces. Jessie stood up and managed to keep herself up, the water started to head for Jessie.

It started encircling her in vast amounts; pretty soon the water was slowly spinning around her in all directions. She could feel her body lifting in the air, the water started to spin faster and faster. Jessie fell into a deep sleep in the vortex, the people in the surrounding area was looking at the amazing sight. There was a mixture of scared and angry at the sight of a large water vortex bubble. The vortex bubble produced a strong eerie light, before shooting into the clouded sky above. The sudden sonic boom smashed windows for a twenty city block radius.

John heard glass smashing, and immediately got up heading for the door. He casted a spell for clothes and headed down the apartments corridor, he got to the elevator and pushed the call button impatiently. After thirty second of waiting he ran through a door to a flight of stairs, at god speed he was at the bottom.

He ran along the dark streets, past hundreds of people gathering around the dark alley way, from where the sonic boom originated. A woman called "What happened, all I know there was a huge noise and all of my windows exploded?" John ran past the growing crowd of people and swat, when he got to the alley way he looked up to the sky. What he saw was a water bubble, absorbing the clouds in the sky. He thought for a second, the slight doubt in his mind was causing him to panic. As he looked closely toward the sky he realised it was Jessie. Something was happening to the water bubble, something very strange. It was as if the water bubble was alive, it had a dark aura about it. About two minutes of waiting, the bubble split up sending water particles in all directions.

Still floating in the air Jessie was knew her body was different. She was now even prettier, but she also realised that she was wearing a white corset and a blue silk short skirt that flowed in the air, and she was also wearing a necklace with a fire verses water match stick on it. The crowd down below was frightened at the appearance of the Water goddess; it was her appearance that seemed intimidating. John was shocked at how she looked, Jessie heard a voice inside her head "So like your new look?" Jessie looked around at the dark midnight sky, "who said that?" she called out frightened. Two seconds later the voice replied "I did" in the air was a woman that looked like Jessie, she had the corset, the short blue silk skirt, long black hair, and flawless skin. "Don't be afraid child" said the doppelganger in a soothing tone. "w-who are you" she started to freak out. "I am Claire, your evil side." Replied Claire, Jessie couldn't believe what Claire was implying. "So you're like me, but evil?" Jessie asked, "Not evil, but I take care of trouble that you wouldn't do" replied Claire. "Like if someone hurts me real bad, then you hurt them back?" asked Jessie. "Yeah, close enough." Replied Claire.

Down below John was wondering what was happening; the crowd was packed with riot vans, army vans, and a heap of TV reporters. John couldn't help himself; he went up to an army officer and said "Tell me what going on." The officer just looked at him in a stern manor, "Looks like we got a freak, that's been absorbing all the water in a ten mile radius." Appalled at what the officer said, John smacked him in the face. Getting ready to cast a dangerous spell, an army general came running up to see what the problem was. "Is there a problem here, Johnston?" the soldier that was smacked replied "No sir" "good" replied the commanding officer, walking away. "You're so damn lucky I never saw that coming or…" said the smacked soldier, walking away. John had fear in his mind, not at the soldier, but at the fact Jessie could be up there.

Jessie was still talking to her dark side, "So now you know the things, that I cannot be unleashed, until you give permission or you are unconscious get it?" explained Claire. Jessie nodded "Okay, now you can go onto land, but just be careful, best to make a weapon first" Claire advised, Jessie held her hands out, the water in the air started to spin and turn, and formed two water balls.

"Look something is happening" called a scared pedestrian; the crowd looked at the sky to see Jessie slowly gliding down. "Everybody, stand back" shouted an army officer; John looked up to the sky with his hand around his mouth, "what is happening" he thought to him self. Jessie was a little more than fifty meters from the ground now, the army officers had there guns ready, but Jessie was one step ahead of them. The balls of water in her hands morphed into guns, a sleek design similar to gothic. Jessie raised the guns, the officers shot their guns but none of them hit her, Jessie looked like a vicious animal ready to attack. John looked at her scared of what she might do, "_Stop, please Jessie_" he yelled to her, but his words where drowned out by the screams of the fleeing crowd, she aimed the guns at the soldiers and boom. All the soldiers stood standing still for a couple of seconds, blood slowly poured out of the wounds. The crowd screaming louder now, Jessie disintegrated the guns into water vapour. "_Help me, please Claire_" she screamed into her head, a couple of seconds later Claire replied "_Ok, but what I am going to do you will not like_" Jessie was a little adamant at getting rid of the screaming in pain said "_I don't care, just stop them now_." It went all quiet for a short while, and then Jessie felt the change. It felt weird like her mind was swimming underwater, Jessie felt a pull on her mind and she felt a push at the same time. Claire was pushing through Jessie's mind with all her force, eventually Claire got through the psychic door of Jessie's mind.

Claire looked at the screaming crowd "Shut up" she yelled at the crowd, she landed on the ground with a force that sent out a blast, which cracked the road. The crowed ran amok, Claire closed her eyes for two seconds before rapidly opening them, her eyes turned a fiery red, her hair was made of fire, and her corset and skirt was on fire. The energy being produced from Claire was a lot different from Jessie, with Jessie her energy is soothing like a lake, with Claire hers was a marching band with guns. The tar on the road was bubbling rapidly, the traffic and street lamps where smashing before setting ablaze, the midnight sky turned red, the air in the area was stirring, Claire then built up enough energy to release the blast. The crowd screaming louder at the sudden heat went to attack Claire, she simply waved her hand and the attackers where blasted away. Claire was angry at the attack let the fiery energy escape.


	3. Chapter 3

_Heaven and __Earth_

Callum Parr

**Chapter three**

**The truth never hurts **

Jessie searched far and near for survivors, no one was in sight. "_Jessie I never meant for this_" called a worried Claire in Jessie's mind. "_Never meant for this, you wiped out one-eighth of New York_" yelled an angry Jessie. "_Well you said that I can do anything to stop them, and I did so you can stop yelling at me_" explained Claire. "_Yeah I guess I did, but I never meant death of over a hundred people_" argued Jessie, "_Well I did warn you of this_" said a stronger Claire, "_True, but don't think you're of the hook_" snapped Jessie. Jessie walked through the dark cold night, the streets where in a mess from Claire's attack.

Jessie got to what looked like her apartment, "_Can't that clumsy cow be careful?"_ she thought to her self or did she. "Hey, who's a clumsy cow?" snapped Claire. Jessie felt awkward for a moment, "_Sorry I though_…" but Claire had butted in before Jessie could explain herself. "_For your information, what ever you say in your mind I can hear. We can telepathically communicate_" she strained telepathically. "_Can you at least let me explain before you butt in, sorry I didn't know. And stop acting like a five year old child, how old are you_?" replied Jessie annoyed. When Jessie never got an answer she just thought "exactly" but Jessie did feel bad for her.

Jessie got to her apartment room, she noticed the door was left open Jessie quickly formed twin swords and ran into the room. She ran into the living room, looked behind the sofa, behind the door, on the ceiling. As she found nothing wrong with the living room, she left for the remaining rooms. Yet again she found nothing wrong with the apartment. She thought for a second but then doubted it; something inside her told her to check the water den (HQ). Jessie heard Claire say "_What's the problem_?" Jessie replied, "_Someone's been in here_" replied Jessie. "_Erm John was in here before_!" Claire said sarcastically. "_Yeah where is John?" _asked Jessie "I don't know" replied Claire.

Jessie walked into the living room, she walked up to the mirror and done the usual. As she walked down the stairs she got hit with a strange feeling, like she forgot something, she continued down the steps the feeling grew. When she got to the door she looked behind her, she felt like she was being watched. Jessie just thought it was nerves, and continued on. When she got to the door, she typed in the code. By this time the door opened and Claire said "_So, why don't you scan the area_?" Jessie asked "_Can I do that_?" "_Yeah you can pick up any type of water molecule, just relax and feel the water in your area_" Jessie did as she asked and she felt all the water in her area being drawn into her. Her eyes turned into a deep blue, as she scanned the first room she noticed a different water signature, but whose was it? She focused her attention on the next room; the scent seemed to be getting stronger it seemed familiar. She tried to pull back, but the force was to strong for her to continue, she started fighting her powers. She knew she wasn't going to give in, not today a fire started to burn in her. Jessie felt weaker, she tried to scream, but she couldn't, the room started to spin and fall, her vision was getting worse by the second. She saw someone running down the stairs, and it got darker.

Jessie felt her head hurt, saw Claire appear in front of her. "Hello Jessie" said Claire relaxed. "Where am I?" asked Jessie confused. "Don't you recognise your mind? Or was my change to this place past your memory?" Jessie just simply looked around, and had a surprised look on her face, like the kind where someone does something good. "You done the place up good" Jessie couldn't think of anything else to say. "Thanks, can't we move onto something more important like be careful when you use that power!" said a concerned Claire "Wait you actually care about me" asked Jessie. "Yeah, if you die I die" replied Claire. "Oh I thought you would stay alive" said Jessie. "Well know you know, any ways you owe me" Backed Claire. "I owe you what?" questioned Jessie. "Oh, nothing but wake up!" replied Claire. The room they where in started to fade slowly, a bright light appeared in front of Jessie. Claire nodded to Jessie; Jessie started to walk slowly to the light.

"Jessie, Jessie wake up" said Amanda slapping Jessie face. "what's with you, I thought you where going to meet me Nat' at the club?" Jessie got up with a gasp for air, "I'm sorry, I had a date with John" replied Jessie. "So you did have a date! Oh my girl is growing up" she said hugging Jessie. Jessie for a second felt panic across her body, was her secret out about being a super hero? Or was Amanda not suspecting a thing? Jessie thought to herself. "Amanda how long have we been friends?" asked Jessie. "Um since third grade, why?" questioned Amanda. "Have you ever kept secrets from people including me? Asked Jessie, "Yeah, I kind of. What's going on 'coz you're creeping me out?" backed Amanda. "I have and I can't any more, I can do things that you may hate me for" replied Jessie. "What, can you do then let's see" panicked Amanda. Jessie looked reluctant at first but held out her hand, a small ball of water appeared that eventually grew. Amanda put her hand against her mouth to give a little gasp, "Well, we both have a problem I can do things to" Amanda said scared. Amanda looked into Jessie's eyes and two seconds later her body transformed into Jessie.

Jessie and Amanda, where explaining what they can do, and how they could do it for the next two hours, until it came to Claire. "So let me get this straight, Claire is a killing body-guard?" asked a confused Amanda. "Yeah, but she can't come out any time. I must give permission first, otherwise she can come out anytime" explained Jessie. "Can I talk to her? Maybe she has a social life." Sarcastically, replied Amanda. "Cow, ok but she can't be controlled. She may think you're ok anyway. Be careful" warned Jessie. "_Hey Claire, I have a friend that wants to talk to you. Don't hurt her ok, can you talk to her for me_?" asked Jessie in her mind. It was two seconds later that Claire replied "_Ok but I will try my best to behave promise_" she strained promise. Jessie let Claire through the mental door on her mind, two seconds later Jessie was back in the room she was in when Claire and Amanda had a conversation, and Claire was in the room with Amanda. The room went quiet for a moment, Claire asked cold "What do you want?" Amanda struck by the coldness of Claire replied "Why are you so cold?" Claire looked apologetic "Sorry I thought you where some idiot" "Don't sweat about it. Hey what kind of music do you like?" asked Amanda, "Well Mandy If you don't mind me calling you that?" Amanda just shook her head. "Well I like rock, like Evanescence or something on that line." Amanda couldn't believe what she asked. "Not dance or anything like that" asked Amanda. Claire just shook her head and asked, "I guess you want to know my powers huh?" Amanda nodded her head. Claire held out her hand, all of a sudden a flame appeared in her hand. Amanda looked impressed "I can see we can get along"


	4. Chapter 4

_Heaven and Earth_

Callum Parr 

**Chapter**** four**

**The strange man and woman**

There was a knock at the door, Claire said laughing "Sit down I'll get it. I mean I do live here." Claire thought to herself walking to the door "_Where did you meet this girl_?" Jessie replied "_I met her in high school, in eighth grade. Can I swap back now_?" it took a while before Claire replied "_Yeah sure, I mean it's your body_" the change happened almost instantly. Jessie walked to the door, she looked through the eye glass that most apartments have, and standing there was a woman with long red hair flowing down her back, with a man that looked he was a body builder with black short hair and both where wearing different style clothes with an X on their belts. Jessie opened the door and the woman spoke "Jessica Andrews?" Jessie looked at her with a thought of how the heck you know my name. "Jessie, who is it?" asked Amanda walking from the living room. "May we talk to you inside?" asked the man in a heavy Russian accent.

There was silence in the living room for what seemed hours, but was only a minute at the most until "Do you have a name or something?" asked Amanda. "Yes we do my name is Jean Grey Summers not long married, and his is…" replied the woman before the man butted in "Poitr Rasputin, or Peter as my American friends call me?" the room returned to silence for thirty seconds or so "So what are you guys doing here for?" asked Jessie confused. "We are here to ask you to come to our school for 'higher learning'." Asked Jean, "I hate to rush but can you decide soon?" asked Peter. Amanda thought then said "What about my sister Natalie" Jean replied "she has decided before we came here" Amanda nodded her head. "Jessica how about you?" asked Peter. Jessie replied "Call me Jessie, yeah I'll go" "Good, now better get packing before magneto comes" Jean said. "Whose magneto?" asked Jessie and Amanda at the same time.

"Now do you need anything else, or is that it?" asked peter in his heavy accent. "Tell me about his powers" asked Jessie. "He can manipulate any type of metal from a giant boulder of steel, to little bits of iron in your blood" said Jean seeming to be using her power to move some of Jessie stuff. "What's that power?" asked Amanda. Jean looked at her through the door and smiled "Telekinesis, I also have telepathy" she continued out of the door "So what should I do about my HQ?" asked Jessie. Peter explained "Come with me to check see what technology you have, if you have something useful we'll take it. You can destroy the rest to stop magneto stealing anything to find you." Peter put down the boxes of Jessie's stuff and walked back into the room with Jessie. "Where is this HQ?" asked Peter. Jessie pointed him into the direction of the HQ. They walked to the mirror frame and down the steps. "So what do you have in there that is hard to penetrate?" asked Peter. "There is a clothes fabricator, a computer that can hack into the toughest of the toughest computers, an arsenal of weapons and a substance tougher than diamonds" Replied Jessie, "That much." Said peter shocked. The door opened to reveal the room. "Take that and that" said Jessie pointing to the clothes fabricator and the computer. Peter picked up the objects and walked back out. Jessie looked at the room one last time before closing the door. Jessie concentrated on the room and there was a loud noise.

The vehicle to escort them was a Mitsubishi eclipse spyder, "How can that fit all my stuff in?" asked Jessie. "Well beast our technical engineer built an extension in the boot making it bigger. You'll find out why we call him beast, it's not an insult." Explained Jean, The in the car was mainly about the school and what powers they had. When they got to the school gates, Jean spoke to the com on the wall. "Hey it's me and Peter, open the gate we have guests." The gates opened and they drove up the drive the morning sun was shining through a patch of trees. The garage door neared and arrived. "You ready" asked Jean, Jessie and Amanda nodded there head, and walked to the side door to the large old mansion that seemed expensive.

The corridor they walked down was full of old pictures and ornaments, the walls where decorated with antique wood. They arrived to a large wooden door; Jessie went to knock when she heard "_come in, Jessica_" the voice was commanding and welcoming at the same time. She opened the door to see an office filled with a table, shelves of books, a computer decorated with more wood. "Take a seat Jessica" said a man in a wheelchair, pointing to a leather seat. Jessie sat down at the seat "Um call me, Jessie please." The man smiled and said "Of course. My name is Charles Xavier; you can call me Professor or what ever. Do you know why you're here?" he asked with a smile. "No, but lately I had a change and my powers where boosted." The Professor smiled and nodded "We picked up your power blast at half past twelve this morning. And knew Magneto would want you, so we had to fetch you here." He smiled, Jessie looked nervous "What is the problem my child?" asked the professor, "Um that wasn't my blast it was Claire." Explained Jessie, "Who is Claire?" asked the professor. "Claire is my opposite personality." Explained Jessie, the professor nodded "Can you tell me of both your powers?" enquired the Professor; Jessie nodded then answered "My abilities allow me to control water in all formats, and Claire's I don't know. Do you want to speak to her?" re-asked Jessie, the Professor nodded. "_Claire can you talk to the Professor and tell him your powers?" _asked Jessie. "_Hey I was starting to think you forgot me, sure can do and we can party later!_" she replied. Jessie's eyes changed from blue to red, and she was Claire. "So you wanna know ma power?" asked Claire, the professor nodded his head. "Well I can manipulate and create fire" explained Claire, the professor thought "_amazing to opposites as one, well as so it seems_" Claire said "What do you mean 'so it seems'?" The professor was dumb struck, by Claire's question he asked "how did you know what I thought, I thought you had pyrokinesis?" "Well it seems I'm or we are psychic" "I'm tired, is there any where to sleep?" asked Claire. "Uh yes, Bobby can you escort her to her room?" stammered the Professor Bobby was the young man in the back of the room, he got up and opened the door, and Claire got out of the chair and left the room with Bobby behind.

"So how old is this place?" asked Claire climbing a flight of stairs, "It is as old as five generations, so you're a party girl huh" asked Bobby. "Sorry I'm taken, not that I'm saying your ugly or anything." Replied Claire, "Oh, I never meant that we go party sometime" Bobby was taken aghast. "Sure" she replied, they walked down a long corridor to the last door on the end. "This is my leave, uh…" said Bobby. "Oh to let you know how to tell us apart, I'm a partier Jessie is one of those goodie two shoes" replied Claire. "Bye Bobby" said Claire kissing him on the cheek. She opened the door and entered the half full room, Claire looked around and thought about how she decorating this tomorrow. For now she is going to sleep, and jumped onto the queen size bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Heaven and __Earth_

Callum Parr 

**Chapter****Five**

**The Danger Room**

Jessie awoke to the alarm clock; she stretched every bone in her body before sitting up. She looked around the room, "_Hey Claire_" she thought. Claire answered immediately "_What do you want sleepy head_?"Jessie shook her head "_Wanna help me decorate the room_?" "_Sure_" replied Claire. Jessie opened her mind to let Jessie out; standing in the room was a mental projection of Claire. "You do half I do half, fairs fair." Said Jessie, Claire just followed her word and went to one side of the room, and Jessie the other. There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it" said Claire. She ran over to the door, she opened the door to see a girl that they haven't met. "Hi I'm Marie, but you can call me rouge." Introduce the girl, "Hi I'm Claire and this is Jessie. As you may notice I'm a projection." Replied Claire, Marie just nodded "So what are you doing?" she asked. Jessie replied before Claire's big mouth can say anything else "We're decorating this place up, it has no style" Marie just nodded in agreement, "Wanna help" asked Claire. "Sure, but we have to hurry the professor wants to see you at twelve" replied Marie. The three girls went onto their patch and started.

"Wow it looks great" said Jean walking through the door. The three girls turned around to see her, "The professor wants to see you" she added. The room after decoration had water ornaments on shelves made of fire, the curtains had water and fire sashes through them, the floor had a rug made of water and fire opposing like the ying and yang symbol. "So let's go" said Jessie absorbing Claire. Walking down the hall way Jessie asked "Hey, what does the professor want me for?" Jean turned to her and said "Don't panic he want to test you limit on your powers, in the danger room" Jessie had a scared look on her face, "The danger room is a stupid name, your not in actual danger but you can be hurt" Jessie breathed a sigh of relief.

In the booth above the danger room, the professor was waiting for them. "Ah I see you have arrived. Can we get to some testing?" he asked before they walked through the door. Jessie nodded and asked "Hey professor, this morning I made Claire visible to all. What is that ability?" the professor thought. "You may be thinking of astral projection" he replied. "Ok you ready for the test?" asked Jean. Jessie nodded, "Jean you take Jessie to get her clothes fitted for the exercise. Oh and Jessie thanks for the machines you gave us, Beast said 'they are fascinating'" quoted the professor.

Jessie and Jean walked to a room full of dress dolls, and a wardrobe full of clothes. "Um how do you use this?" asked Jean walking up to the clothing machine. "Switch that button, and press the button that says start" instructed Jessie walking to the part that measures your body, Jessie waved her hands and there was a curtain made of water in an instant. "So you got to be naked in there?" asked Jean while Jessie was stripping of her clothes. "Yeah so it can get precise measurements" replied Jessie walking in to a glass tube; she stuck her thumbs up to tell her to go ahead. Jean pressed the button indicated, and the machine came to life. "What design do you wish?" asked the compute voice. Jessie waited till the tube had a hologram, and picked a T shirt that sowed your belly button, a short skirt, and a pair of high heeled boots that had fat heels (not like stilettos). "Like short skirts do ya?" asked Jean. "Number one rule my sensei told me, seduction is more dangerous than a weapon" replied Jessie. Jean said in shock not trying to sound mean "Wow, but I thought you where an orphan, how you afford a sensei? Sorry" "Its ok I wasn't orphaned until I was fourteen, got adoptive parents booted me out because of being a mutant" replied Jessie. There was a ping and the clothes came out of a side hatch, "Better get back" said Jessie putting the clothes on.

Jean led Jessie to a door, and she walked through. The room was like the hallway the steel, Jessie looked around in amazement until she heard the door close. She spins 'round in shock, but there was no door, then she heard the professor say "It's ok Jessie, you are just in the danger room. Now you know you are in no danger, just more likely to be bruised." "Ok X" replied Jessie, the room disintegrated to form a scenic view of mountains and a lake that had oak trees in the distant. "_Ok Jessie, this test is to test your hand to hand combat_" said the professor in her head. Then three ninjas suddenly appeared, Jessie walked up to and planted a kiss on his lips, but what she had done was absorbed all the water in his body. As he fell down, the remaining two ninjas charged fully at her. Jessie formed two knives and through them at a ninja, he fell down with him vomiting blood. The last ninja seemed smarter and threw a smoke bomb, the smoke was everywhere. Jessie could not see a thing, and then she remembered, the night before, the water scan. Jessie breathed in and her eyes turned the deepest blue, she scanned through the smoke, but no luck, "_where did the ninja go_?" she thought. The ninja could see her, he could smell her Gian de temp perfume, and he grabbed his sword as quietly as he could and went for a strike, but Jessie side flipped. Jessie ran up to him and fell to floor, kicking her legs up to his neck and wrapped around them like a Burmese python, she moved her legs and snapped his neck instantly.

Jessie looked around to see a door open up, and a clone of her walked into the room. "_Jessie this is to test your power limit. It will be how we can get your mutant class_" linked the professor. The clone looked at Jessie with an intimidating look on her face; Jessie clicked her fingers, the clone done the same. Jessie knew what must be done; she took a deep breath and focused her powers, the clone was taking a fighters stance. The air stated to dance and ripple with the water, a giant ball of water formed in front of Jessie, then spit in two. The clone formed a gun, Jessie on the other hand formed twin sai, and she clicked her neck. The clone's eyes widened with anticipation, Jessie charged at her stabbing her with the sai, a freckle of blood dropped to the floor. The clone healed up, and Jessie went for another blow, but the clone dodged it was as if she was adapted her every move. Jessie formed a giant water ball; the clone smirked and shot the gun at her. Jessie thought it was too much and walked to the water ball, and put her finger on it, it felt smooth and wet, and she disintegrated into the ball. The clone shot at the ball of water, nothing happened, Jessie built up energy inside the ball. The ball was clearly building energy, the clone came running towards the energy ball.

"Professor what is happening?" asked Jean. The professor had a reassuring face, "Don't worry Jean. Look at these readings!" he replied pointing to a console. The console he was pointing to was giving reading of the charts, the door made a swoosh noise and in walked Jubilee. "How is she?" she asked sitting down. "Look at these readings" replied Jean. Jubilee nodded her head in surprise at the console, "So what she doing now?" Jubilee asked. "Looks like she formed a water shield" replied the professor.

The clone was moving around the water bubble, inside Jessie was focussing all her power. "Come out-come out girl" commanded the clone, her voice so cold. Jessie focussed extra energy for the surrounding room, the water was being absorbed. "_Hey Jessie_" called Claire, "_Yeah, what you want_?" replied Jessie. "_You were looking for extra power_?" asked Claire, it was a little while before there was an answer. "_Yeah I am. Why_?" Jessie replied suspiciously, "Because, I want to see if I can transfer all my power to you" she replied. "Ok, anything to kill this bitch" replied Jessie.

The professor was looking strangely at the water ball, "What is happening professor" asked Jubilee. The professor put his hand up, to silence her "Professor, there is something wrong with the safety locks. And what the…" said Jean observing the water ball.

The water ball was now glowing, and then a streak of fire was starting to enshroud it. "Nice trick" said the clone; Jessie felt Claire's power flow through her veins. The fire and water, enshrouding the mutant was at maximum energy level. No longer able to hold the energy, Jessie let go. Fire and water blasted the whole danger room, and destroyed the control booth.


	6. Chapter 6

_Heaven and __Earth_

Callum Parr

**Chapter****Six**

**Mission: Pop Star **

Jean was sitting beside Jessie, in a room full of medical equipment. "How long I been out?" asked a voice. Jean rose her head from her task, "Uh a couple of days, and don't worry about the danger room" replied Jean calmly. "Why. What have I done to the danger room?" panicked Jessie. "Like I said, don't panic. The professor wants to see you when you're able to walk" said Jean calmly, and she got up and walked out the room. Jessie got up off the metallic table, all her muscles felt tired. "_So the danger room is a mess huh_?" asked Claire. "_That's what I'm trying to find, the blast sounds bad_" replied Jessie. "_But, you asked for extra power so don't blame me_!" scoffed Claire. "_I'm not blaming you, it was my fault this time_" backed Jessie. "_Try using a little power to fly_" suggested Claire happily. Jessie reached out with her power, manipulated the water molecules in her body, and managed to fly to the door. "_The door seems locked how do I open it_" she asked. "I don't know, it looks like a finger print scanner. Maybe they added your DNA" replied Claire. "_Simple_" thought Jessie, and she placed her finger on a scanner "access granted" said the computer, the door opened to reveal a metallic corridor.

Bobby was walking down the corridor, to the medical centre. Just as he was closer to the door, he noticed Jessie out of her bed leaning against a wall. "Jessie, what are you doing out of bed. Or are you Claire?" he asked running towards her "Jessie, I just wanna see the danger room" she replied. "But you're a mess. Come on I'll take you back to bed" he said lifting her up. "No, take me to the danger room" she said pulling away. Bobby thought for a second, "OK, but your coming back here once you've finished" he said helping her to walk, "Is it a mess?" asked Jessie tired. "Not really, it was cleaned up a bit, while you where in your two day coma!" replied Bobby.

They walked down a corridor, up to the door that led to the control booth. "You ready" asked Bobby, "Yeah, I mean I can't be really bad can it?" she replied but bobby shrugged his shoulders. The door opened automatically, they walked into the room full of gadgets and what not. "Does it look messy?" said booby smug; Jessie breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok now were gonna go to bed, or do you want to see the professor?" asked Bobby. "I'll see X and go to my room" she replied.

Just as they reached the door to the professor's office, "Come in" shouted a voice. Jessie opened the door, "Ah Jessie good to see you, now I think Jean told you about the danger room. Take a seat." Said the professor before anyone could say anything. Jessie sat down in a chair opposite him, "Uh X I heard you where looking for me?" she asked. "Uh yes, I need to discuss your mutant level" said the professor with his hands tented. "You see there are five mutant classes. A Class one mutant is one with a physical mutation. An example of this is a mutant with a different color skin which Grants him or her no power of any kind, or one with horns. A Class 2 mutant is one with a physical mutation which provides abilities in and of itself, such as gills to breath under water, generating spikes. Class 3 is a weaker version of a class 4 . Class 4 mutants are the broadest class, as they can range in ability and power considerably. This class contains those with specific energy Manipulation, such as optic blasts, fire, ice or any similar thing. It also includes telepaths, telekinetic, and those with wide-range abilities. Storm is an example of an extremely powerful Class 4 mutant, as am I. And then there is Class 5. This is a bit of a difficult concept to understand, but I have the fullest confidence in all of you. A Class 5 mutant is limitless. They can have a similar ability to a class 4 mutant, but they are not limited to certain specifics, and have all the power they could wish for. The easiest way to explain this is with an example; Jean Gray is a Class 5 mutant. Don't worry who storm is, you shall meet her soon" he said while Jessie nodded. "But what has that got to do with me?" asked Jessie confused. "Ah you see you are a… how to say this? Ok you're a class five, and with Claire you are limitless."

The professor explained about, how she must not show off her potential to lesser student classes. "Hey X can you do me a favor?" asked Jessie. "Why what is it?" he replied. "Can you find a mutant for me?" she asked with hope. "Why of course. But may I ask why?" asked the professor. "Well he is my partner, sort of we just started dating?" she replied. "What is his name?" asked the professor. "His name is John Myles!" she replied watching the professor write it all down. "Ok I'll find him for you, but there is something I need to tell you" he said with a serious face. "What. Oh well if it about that, 'incident' in NYC it was Claire not me!" said Jessie trying to defend herself. "No not that, but be careful about who to trust and not to!" he said with a smile. "Well I'll just go to bed" Jessie yawned, the professor nodded.

Jessie was asleep for a couple hours after the professor's office; "_Hey can I come out now_?" asked Claire as Jessie was getting up. "_Yeah later, just wanna meet some people_" replied Jessie yawning; "_Sure, no prob just let me out sometime_" said Claire at last. There was a knock on the door, Jessie went to answer it. "Hey Jessie it's me Jean, wanna go shopping with me and Ororo?" asked Jean barging in before Jessie could get to the door. "Sure got nothing to do, who is Ororo?" replied Jessie, as a woman walked in behind her. "Hello I'm Ororo or you can call me storm?" the woman held out her hand, she was tall, muscular, long white hair, which flowed down her back (not dyed), brown eyes and she had an African-American skin tone. "So you're the one that X mentioned" said Jessie shaking her hand. "Well let's get going" said Jean. "Wait I need changed" said Jessie pointing to her clothes. The three nodded, and Jessie picked a skinny top, with a small skirt, her shoes where like school shoes, all accessorized with a belt that had glass like things in. "Now we can go" said Jessie heading for the door. "Are we going drinking to" said Jean laughing, Ororo laughed and followed up to Jessie.

When the girls got to the garage; full of new sports cars, ranging from Ferrari, BMW, Audi and Aston Martins. "Wow" Jessie mouth dropped, "Pick a car" said Ororo smiling. "The Audi A4 2008!" said Jessie eying it. "Nice choice" admired Jean. Jean walked over to a car key rack and threw them to Jessie, "Can you drive?" she asked Jessie. "Of course, my brother told me how to drive, my older brother" she said with a tear "What happened to him?" asked ororo. "He died because he used his powers in front of mutant protesters" Jessie said sadly. "Oh sweetie, I never knew" said Ororo opening her arms to hug her, Jessie hugged her "That's what got me to be a vigilante." explained Jessie breaking the hug. "Well better get going In case my mascara runs" said Jessie wiping her eyes, Jean and Ororo laughed at the joke, "Come on lets go" Said Jean.

The trio landed at the shopping mall, "Let's go clothes shopping!" suggested Jessie. "Well I'm gonna go get some presents for Christmas" said Jean. "Come on Jessie, we'll go fashion up" screamed Ororo grabbing Jessie's arm up to an escalator. "So Jean not into fashion?" asked Jessie looking at Jean walking into a shop, "Oh yeah but you know it is coming close to Christmas, so she acts like the Santa to all the younger kids" smiled Ororo. "So do you have a guy in your life?" asked Ororo. "Yeah, his name is John, what about you?" replied Jessie. "His name is Forge; he can create any devise imaginable. What can yours do?" asked- replied Ororo. "Uh, he can cast magic spells. But his main power is the ability to be invisible" replied Jessie. "Magic spells?" Ororo looked strangely, "Yeah, hocus pocus!" replied Jessie. "Prove it" backed Ororo, "What?" "Prove it" doubled Ororo. "Okay, there is a shop down the road called dabblers. We'll go there now" replied Jessie, "Okay!"

The shop that Jessie explained, was a small shop lit by candles, and saddle wood incense was in the air. "Ah Jessie, what can I do for you today!" asked a young man coming from behind a curtain. "Can you show this lady that magic works?" asked Jessie walking behind a curtain. "Certainly, where is your John haven't seen him here in days?" asked the shopkeeper, walking over to a bookshelf. "He went missing, and I'm using a little magic to see if I can find him" replied Jessie walking from the curtain with a book, a basket of herbs, and a hand full of candles. "So how long you been in magic Jessie?" asked Ororo. "Ever since I became friends John, about two years ago Danny was it?" asked Jessie, Danny nodded. "What spell are you doing?" asked Ororo looking at Danny pick out a basic spell. "Location, but one thing missing." Replied Jessie, "You need something close to you from the person!" explained Danny. Jessie rummaged through her collections of necklaces, "Aha this one!" she screamed with excitement, the necklace she was happy about was a locket, with a picture of Jessie and John celebrating thanks giving. "That'll work!" said Danny.

The magic circle was all set up, and a goblet of water was in the centre with candles forming a circle. Jessie read aloud "Put the four candles around you: one north, one south, one east, and one west. Light the candles and the incense. Sit in the center of the candles, facing west. Put the goblet in front of you. Invoke the element of water. Repeat 4 times: Let the water show the location of (person name). Look into the water until a picture forms in your mind of a location. That's where you should start looking for the missing person. Seems simple enough" Ororo looked at Danny, who was looking at Jessie. "Let the water show the location of John Myles" chanted Jessie. Thick smoke enshrouded Jessie, and the water goblet bubbled to reveal nothing. "What it never worked. Is that good?" asked Jessie tearfully. "Maybe he is made sure no one can find him" suggested Danny, "Come here sweetheart." Ororo hugged Jessie, "Why can't I see him!" cried Jessie, "we'll better go, see you later Danny it was fun" said Ororo hugging Jessie.

Jean was standing outside a shop, when she saw the two girls walk through the mechanical doors she sensed Jessie was upset. "What's up Jessie" asked a concerned Jean. "John is nowhere to be found!" sobbed Jessie hugging Jean. "Come on we'll go for some clothes, and head back" suggested Ororo. "Sounds good, to me" Said Jean still hugging Jessie. "Come on, Jessie" Ororo picked up Jessie, and the three start walking to a designer clothes shop.

Jessie looked over the various clothing, "I love this one. Shame its $500" said Jessie holding a black dress. "Don't worry. We all have a credit card, if you join the x-men you will to" explained Jean. "Here, how about this" suggested Ororo, holding a long dress with a leather belt. "Are you guys trying to change my wardrobe" asked Jessie with a smile. "Maybe" replied both Jean and Ororo smirking. "Okay, I'll take them both, stop stressing me" stressed Jessie. "We weren't stressing you, were telling you!" said Jean sarcastically. "Cow" Jessie smirked.

The trio was on their way to the mansion, when the Professor called. "Jean I need you to bring Jessie here now!" "Okay, Professor" replied Jean. "Looks like an emergency" said Jessie. "Yeah, if he needs you home now" said Ororo. Jean nodded in agreement, "_Jessie, can you let me out now_?" asked Claire. "It's _mental projection_! Okay" replied Jessie. Jessie focused on mental projection, and in a couple of seconds Claire was in the back seat. "I need to tell you something" said Claire in a serious manor. "What is it?" asked Jessie. "There is a man and two others, are heading this way" replied Claire. "Magneto!" yelled Jean, "Shit, just when you have some fun" said Ororo. Just then magneto stopped the car. "My, my where are you girls going at 100mph?" he asked as he held the car in the air. "Let us go, the professor wants us" commanded Ororo. "Where do you think I'm heading? Charles asked me to help him" replied magneto. Jean and Ororo looked at each other funny. "Why don't we go together then?" he suggested before noticing Jessie. "Ah you must be Jessica. Tell me, how on earth you caused that big explosion In Manhattan?" he asked with a grin. "Leave me alone" yelled Jessie. "You touch a hair on her head and you will be toast!" informed Claire. "What a nasty mouth you have. Are we going then?" he smirked.

The professor was waiting in his wooden office, "Ah ladies and Eric. I have called you on an emergency." Said the professor as the four sat down. "What is it old friend?" asked Eric. "Jessie, I cannot locate the man you have asked me. But that is not the reason" Replied the Professor. "What is the matter?" asked Jessie with anticipation. "In Paris there is a mutant about to be taken into military custody. Jessie I need you to go to the night club where she works and bring her here, Jean you are to keep her safe as there maybe a raid on the night. Jessie I hope you can sing!" explained the professor. "Go mission pop star"

In Paris Jessie was in the night club Les Bains, Jessie was wearing her usual; corset, with mini skirt and high heels. "Hope you have a song and a voice to go with it" said Jean over the intercom. "Of Corse, why are you bothered" she replied. "I wouldn't have thought you the singing type" she answered back. "Can we just get on with the task in hand?" Jessie asked. "sorry" she replied. Jessie walked to a dressing table to pamper herself, when a girl came over to her. "You're new here huh?" she asked in a thick French accent. "Yeah Jessie" replied Jessie holding her hand out. "Amelia. Do you sing here?" she asked shaking Jessie's hand. "Yeah, just tonight though" she replied. "Oh, well good luck" she smiled and walked off. After finishing her last bit of makeup Jessie heard the judge call her name.

Jessie walked on to the stage, and said the name of her song No More Games. The DJ span a tune and Jessie started singing,

When you touch me,

I can feel your energy,

I can't understand this feeling see,

You're in the air I breath,

Even better than death,

(The beat starts up)

You can't run,

You can't hide,

I shine like the sun,

I'll search far and wide,

(Dance part)

Stop playing these games,

I need you now and forever,

I am not someone to blame,

But you told me to move over,

So close your eyes look into your heart,

We will never part,

(Beat slows down)

They say men are so wicked and spiteful,

But you are so different,

You make my life so wonderful,

I am your one to moment,

(Beat is speeding up)

Stop playing these games,

I need you now and forever,

I am not someone to blame,

But you told me to move over,

So close your eyes look into your heart,

We will never part,

(Beat stays the same)

You make me alive,

We have taken a dive,

I can't resist you,

But now were through

(Beat stays the same)

Stop playing these games,

I need you now and forever,

I am not someone to blame,

But you told me to move over,

So close your eyes look into your heart,

We will never part.

The crowd clapped and whistled, "Thank you everybody" shouted Jessie. "Wow you can sing" said Jean. "I never said I couldn't" replied Jessie. "thank god your on our team" she said thankfully. Jessie ignored him, at that moment the doors where kicked in. "I am looking for a freak amongst you" yelled a colonel. Jessie instinctively dived into a corner forming two knives. People started screaming and ran for the door; Jessie threw a knife at the colonel, killing him instantly. The soldiers surrounding him, shot to where the knife came from, while a soldier tried helping the colonel. Jean waved his hands and the guns where lifted into the air, aiming for the soldiers foreheads. "Can't let you have al the fun!" said Jean sarcastically. Jessie smirked, "You know you don't need to kill anyone!" she said forming water bombs. "Well you do, and well you gotta live once in your life!" replied Jean running her fingers over an officers neck. Jessie walked over to Jean "Look, you don't need to copy what I do" she said soothingly. "Fine, but just to let you know I have killed before" replied Jean releasing her grip on the officers' guns. "What are you people?" asked Amelia.

On the high-tech jet plane, Jean and Jessie where trying to unnerve Amelia. "We are not going to hurt you" said Jessie holding Amelia. "Why did you kill all those people?" asked Amelia. "They where there to take… well you" explained Jessie. "Who do you work for street Hookers united" Joked Amelia sarcastically. "No, I don't work for… I am well a gothic dresser" said Jessie defensively. "You're a Goth?" asked Jean in the pilot seat. "Haven't you noticed?" she replied. "Well no. since when?" Jean asked. "Since my parents died five years ago" explained Jessie. "Will you guys tell me what's going on?" interrupted Amelia. "In the morning!" said Jean switching the jet into auto-pilot.

In the jet hanger Amanda was waiting for the new arrival. "Hey girl, how ya been?" asked Amanda. "Fine, just hate traveling" replied Jessie hugging Amanda. "Good, um the professor needs me to go undercover" smiled Amanda. "Well I hope to see you soon" waved Jessie. Amelia ran up to Jessie, "Hey don't leave me here!"

Jessie walked into the hallway, while Jean walked to the med bay. "Okay, I'm taking you to the professor's office. If you need me just come to dorm 32 okay" said Jessie, leading Amelia to an elevator. Amelia nodded, "So is this a school or something?" she asked. Jessie turned to her and smiled, "Yeah, I was confused as well. You'll get used to it." The doors to the elevator closed.

Jessie led Amelia down a corridor, and turned left to the big oaken doors. "Okay this is my last stop. Go on in honey. Um how old are you?" asked Jessie. "Sixteen" replied Amelia opening the doors. "Okay see ya" Waved Jessie.

Jessie got to the stairs, when a bright light flashed before her eyes. "Jessie, over here" called a familiar voice. Jessie turned around. "You got to help me!" Yelled what seemed to be John. "John?!" asked Jessie running up to him, she fell right through him, landing on the floor. The figure of the lover became distorted, and looked threatening. The figure walked up to Jessie, and held a knife out to her. Jessie through a blade in defense, and the figure vanished. A man that looked in his forties was walking down the wooden corridor. "Hey bub, y'all k" he asked picking her up. "Yeah just fell down" smiled Jessie. "K, ma names Logan!" replied the man. "Jessie, so um what can you do?" she asked bringing up a conversation. "I can heal rapidly, extend retractable claws, and a resistance to mental attacks. You?" he replied. "I can control water, my alter ego fire, limited mental abilities, and minor spell casting" replied Jessie. "Well better go" said Jessie running upstairs. "Bye" called Logan.


End file.
